Severe weather often dictates that window openings be covered by plywood, other sheets of protective material, or shutters. For buildings constructed using various veneers, this activity is often complicated by the lack of a satisfactory exterior surface for attaching the protective material. In some cases, builders are forced to add exposed, forward facing wood framing for this purposexe2x80x94a feature many owners find aesthetically undesirable.
Window openings in veneer constructions are often proximate structural framing, of wood or metal, behind the veneer material. This framing, if accessible, is structurally suitable for attaching protective material or shutter attachment hardware, such as shutter hinges or tracks for rolldown shutters. Complicating the use of such framing for this purpose is its concealed location and the desirability of avoiding a significant load on the veneer. Furthermore, when the protective material is removed, it is undesirable to leave unattractive attachment hardware exposed for viewing.
Existing devices for the protection of windows during severe weather are insufficient to address such issues. U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,935 provides a track assembly for mounting storm panels, and includes a rail which is installed as a recessed mount within the exterior wall of a house or a building. The device is shown to be fastened to the exterior surface of a building by several methods, none of which access the concealed structural framing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,452 provides a storm shutter apparatus having a panel member, a brace member, and an assembly for removably securing the end of the brace member to the building structure adjacent to the building opening. The assembly has an anchor member for attaching to the building, but no provision is made for accessing concealed structural framing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,235 discloses a window cover which is secured by wood screws directly screwed into the window frame. No provision is made for accessing the concealed structural framing. The device attaches to exposed window framing, and does not provide for access to concealed structural framing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,675 provides an integrated window frame having a movable window sash in its lower portion and glass blocks in its upper portion. No access to the concealed structural framing is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,443 provides a fire and impact resistant window assembly which has a multi-part centrally open marginal frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,067 provides an auxiliary frame construction which is installed within the window frame of the building. Neither of these provide access to the concealed structural framing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,883 provides a bar device which can be installed in a window opening to which a sheet of covering material can be secured to protect the window. The bar device includes a turnbuckle. Pads are forced against wall elements which define a window opening in order to secure the bar device in the window opening. No access is provided to concealed structural framing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,642 provides a storm shutter which can be permanently or temporarily mounted. Each shutter includes a rigid peripheral channel frame. No access is provided to concealed structural framing.
What is needed is a device for attaching the protective material to the concealed structural framing through holes in the veneer, and supporting substantially all of the weight to the exclusion of the veneer. The needed device should be simple to install and easily removable. When not in use, such a device and the veneer holes should be easily concealable from view.
My invention is a device and a method for attaching protective material to concealed structural framing through holes in the veneer. My device supports substantially all of the weight of the protective material to the exclusion of the veneer. My device is simply installed and easily removed. When not in use, my device and the veneer holes can be easily concealed from view.
According to one embodiment, there is provided a device for securing an object to a first structure through a hole in a second structure, comprising an elongated member, the member having a first end and a second end, the member first end having threads, the member second end having an interior, the member second end interior being shaped and sized for receiving a fastener within the member second end interior, the member second end interior also being shaped and sized to receive a tool, such that the member is rotatable, in either direction, by manipulation of the received tool.
According to a further embodiment, the member first end further has a diameter, the member first end diameter being approximately equal to the diameter of the fastener.
According to a further embodiment, the rigidity of the elongated member is such that, when the member is attached to the first structure the weight of the secured object is substantially removed from the second structure.
According to a further embodiment, the device further comprises the member first end, the first end further having a diameter, and the member second end, the second end further having a diameter, the second end diameter tapering to correspond with the first end diameter.
According to a further embodiment, the device further comprises the member first end, the first end further having a diameter, and the member second end, the second end further having a diameter, the second end diameter being larger than the first end diameter.
According to a further embodiment, the member first end threads are wood screw threads, the wood screw threads being positioned such that the member screws into the first structure when rotated.
According to a further embodiment, the member first end threads are lag screw threads, the lag screw threads being positioned such that the member screws into the first structure when rotated.
According to a further embodiment, the member first end threads are machine screw threads, the machine screw threads being positioned such that the member screws into the first structure when rotated.
According to a further embodiment, the device further comprises a plug, the plug being shaped and sized such that it is securely received by the second end interior when no fastener is in such second end interior.
According to a further embodiment, the device further comprises the plug, the plug having a cap, the cap being sized such that it substantially covers hole in the second structure when the plug is inserted into the second end interior.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is an Allen wrench.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is a ratchet tip.
According to a further embodiment, the tool has a substantially square ended tip for insertion.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is a screwdriver.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is a Phillips screwdriver.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is a square end screwdriver.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is a flathead screwdriver.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a threaded fastener.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a bolt.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a screw.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a non-threaded fastener.
According to a further embodiment, the member is metal.
According to a further embodiment, the member is stainless steel.
According to a further embodiment, the member is galvanized metal.
According to a further embodiment, the member is iron.
According to one application of the device, the secured object is plywood.
According to a further application, the secured object is a sheet of metal.
According to a further application, the secured object is a sheet of plastic.
According to a further application, the secured object is a sheet of fiberglass.
According to a further application, the secured object is a rolldown shutter track.
According to a further application, the secured object is a window covering track.
According to a further application, the secured object is a shutter hinge.
According to a further application, the secured object is a shutter mounting device.
According to a further application, the secured object is a shutter.
According to a further application, the first structure is wood.
According to a further application, the first structure is wood window framing.
According to a further application, the first structure is metal.
According to a further application, the second structure is brick.
According to a further application, the second structure is rock.
According to a further application, the second structure is stucco.
According to a further application, the second structure is synthetic stucco.
According to a further application, the second structure is Exterior Insulation and Finish System.
According to a further application, the second structure is masonry.
According to a further application, the second structure is wood siding.
According to a further application, the second structure is aluminum siding.
According to a further application, the second structure is metal siding.
According to a further application, the second structure is vinyl siding.
According to one embodiment, there is provided a device for securing an object to a first structure through a hole in a second structure, comprising: an elongated member, the member having a first end and a second end, the member second end having an interior; means for attaching the member to the first structure; means for securing an object to the member second end; and means for receiving a tool within the second end interior, such that the member is rotatable, in either direction, by manipulation of the tool.
According to one embodiment, there is provided for windows in veneer walls of the type having wood frame structure surrounding the window opening and concealed behind the veneer, a device for attaching a sheet of material to such wood frame structure through holes bored in the veneer, comprising an elongated member, the member having a first end and a second end, the member first end having threads for attaching the member to the wood frame structure, the member second end having an interior, the member second end being shaped and sized for receiving a fastener within the member second end interior, the member second end interior also being shaped and sized to receive a tool, such that the member is rotatable, in either direction, by manipulation of the received tool.
According to one embodiment, there is provided for windows in veneer walls of the type having wood frame structure surrounding the window opening and concealed behind the veneer, a device for attaching a sheet of material to such wood frame structure through holes bored in the veneer, comprising: an elongated member, the member having a first end and a second end, the member first end having threads for attaching the member to the wood frame structure, the member second end having an interior; means for securing the sheet of material to the member second end; and means for receiving a tool within the second end interior, such that the member is rotatable, in either direction, by manipulation of the tool.
According to one embodiment, there is provided a method for attaching one or more objects to a first structure where a second structure is between the first structure and the one or more objects, comprising the steps of: boring a plurality of holes through the second structure, each hole aligned with a surface of the first structure; inserting an elongated member through each hole; fastening each member to the first structure, by inserting a tool into the interior of each such member and manipulating the tool such that each such member is rotated; removing the tool from the member; aligning one or more holes in each object to be attached with a fastened member; placing a fastener within each hole in each such object; fastening the each such object to such members by joining each such fastener with a fastened member.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is an Allen wrench.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is a ratchet tip.
According to a further embodiment, the tool has a substantially square ended tip for insertion.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is a screwdriver.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is a Phillips screwdriver.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is a square end screwdriver.
According to a further embodiment, the tool is a flathead screwdriver.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a threaded fastener.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a bolt.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a screw.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a non-threaded fastener.
According to a further embodiment, the member is metal.
According to a further embodiment, the member is stainless steel.
According to a further embodiment, the member is galvanized metal.
According to a further embodiment, the member is iron.
According to one application of the method, the one or more secured objects includes plywood.
According to a further application, the one or more secured objects includes a sheet of metal.
According to a further application, the one or more secured objects includes a sheet of plastic.
According to a further application, the one or more secured objects includes a sheet of fiberglass.
According to a further application, the one or more secured objects includes a rolldown shutter track.
According to a further application, the one or more secured objects includes a window covering track.
According to a further application, the one or more secured objects includes a shutter hinge.
According to a further application, the one or more secured objects includes a shutter mounting device.
According to a further application, the one or more secured objects includes a shutter.
According to a further application, the first structure is wood.
According to a further application, the first structure is wood window framing.
According to a further application, the first structure is metal.
According to a further application, the second structure is brick.
According to a further application, the second structure is rock.
According to a further application, the second structure is stucco.
According to a further application, the second structure is synthetic stucco.
According to a further application, the second structure is Exterior Insulation and Finish System.
According to a further application, the second structure is masonry.
According to a further application, the second structure is wood siding.
According to a further application, the second structure is aluminum siding.
According to a further application, the second structure is metal siding.
According to a further application, the second structure is vinyl siding.
According to one embodiment, there is provided, for windows in veneer walls of the type having wood frame structure surrounding the window opening and concealed behind the veneer, a method for attaching one or more objects to the wood frame structure, comprising the steps of: boring a plurality of holes through the veneer, each hole aligned with a surface of the wood frame structure; inserting an elongated member through each hole; fastening each member to the wood frame structure, by inserting a tool into the interior of each such member and manipulating the tool such that each such member is rotated; removing the tool from the member; aligning one or more holes in each object to be attached with a fastened member; placing a fastener within each hole in each such object; fastening the each such object to such members by joining each such fastener with a fastened member.
According to one embodiment, there is provided a method for attaching a sheet of material to a first structure where a second structure is between the first structure and the sheet of material, comprising the steps of: boring a plurality of holes through the second structure, each hole aligned with a surface of the first structure; inserting an elongated member through each hole; fastening each member to the first structure, by inserting a tool into the interior of each such member and manipulating the tool such that each such member is rotated; removing the tool from the member; aligning each of a plurality of holes in the sheet of material with a fastened member; placing a fastener within each hole in the sheet of material; fastening the sheet of material to such members by joining each such fastener with a fastened member.
According to one embodiment, there is provided, for windows in veneer walls of the type having wood frame structure surrounding the window opening and concealed behind the veneer, a method for attaching a sheet of material to the wood frame structure, comprising the steps of: boring a plurality of holes through the veneer, each hole aligned with a surface of the wood frame structure; inserting an elongated member through each hole; fastening each member to the wood frame structure, by inserting a tool into the interior of each such member and manipulating the tool such that each such member is rotated; removing the tool from the member; aligning each of a plurality of holes in the sheet of material with a fastened member; placing a fastener within each hole in the sheet of material; fastening the sheet of material to such members by joining each such fastener with a fastened member.
According to one embodiment, there is provided a device for securing an object to a first structure through a hole in a second structure, comprising an elongated member, the member having a first end and a second end, the member first end having threads, the member second end having an increasing diameter over at least a portion of the member second end length, the diameter increasing away from the member first end, the member second end further having an interior, the member second end interior being shaped and sized for receiving a fastener within the member second end interior, the member second end interior also being shaped and sized to receive a tool, such that the member is rotatable, in either direction, by manipulation of the received tool.
According to a further embodiment, the member first end further has a diameter, the member first end diameter being approximately equal to the diameter of the fastener.
According to a further embodiment, the rigidity of the elongated member is such that, when the member is attached to the first structure the weight of the secured object is substantially removed from the second structure.
According to a further embodiment, the member first end and member second join to form a shoulder.
According to a further embodiment, the member first end threads are wood screw threads, the wood screw threads being positioned such that the member screws into the first structure when rotated.
According to a further embodiment, the member first end threads are lag screw threads, the lag screw threads being positioned such that the member screws into the first structure when rotated.
According to a further embodiment, the member first end threads are machine screw threads, the machine screw threads being positioned such that the member screws into the first structure when rotated.
According to a further embodiment, the device further comprises a plug, the plug being shaped and sized such that it is securely received by the second end interior when said fastener is not in said second end interior.
According to a further embodiment, the plug has a cap, the cap being sized such that it substantially covers hole in the second structure when the plug is inserted into the second end interior.
According to a further embodiment, the tool has a square head.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a threaded fastener.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a non-threaded fastener.
According to a further embodiment, the member is stainless steel.
According to one embodiment, there is provided a device for securing an object to a first structure through a hole in a second structure, comprising: an elongated member, the member having a first end and a second end, the member second end having an interior; means for attaching the member to the first structure; means for securing an object to the member second end; and means for receiving a tool within the second end interior, such that the member is rotatable, in either direction, by manipulation of the tool.
According to a further embodiment, the member second end has an increasing diameter over at least a portion of the member second end length, the diameter increasing away from the member first end.
According to a further embodiment, wherein the tool has a square head.
According to one embodiment, there is provided a method for attaching one or more objects to a first structure where a second structure is between the first structure and the one or more objects, comprising the steps of: boring a plurality of holes through the second structure, each hole aligned with a surface of the first structure; inserting an elongated member through each hole, the elongated member having a flared end, the flared end being wider than the bored holes; fastening each member to the first structure, by inserting a tool into the interior of each such member and manipulating the tool such that each such member is rotated, such rotation causing the flared end to substantially close the bored hole; removing the tool from the member; aligning one or more holes in each object to be attached with a fastened member; placing a fastener within each hole in each such object; fastening the each such object to such members by joining each such fastener with a fastened member.
According to a further embodiment, the tool has a square head.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a threaded fastener.
According to a further embodiment, the fastener is a non-threaded fastener.
According to one embodiment, there is provided for windows in veneer walls having wood frame structure surrounding the window opening and concealed behind the veneer, a device for attaching a sheet of material to such wood frame structure through holes bored in the veneer, comprising an elongated member, the member having a first end and a second end, the member first end having threads for attaching the member to the wood frame structure, the member second end having an increasing diameter over at least a portion of the member second end length, the diameter increasing away from the member first end, the member second end further having an interior, the member second end being shaped and sized for receiving a fastener within the member second end interior, the member second end interior also being shaped and sized to receive a tool, such that the member is rotatable, in either direction, by manipulation of the received tool.
According to one embodiment, there is provided for windows in veneer walls having wood frame structure surrounding the window opening and concealed behind the veneer, a device for attaching a sheet of material to such wood frame structure through holes bored in the veneer, comprising: an elongated member, the member having a first end and a second end, the member first end having threads for attaching the member to the wood frame structure, the member second end having an increasing diameter over at least a portion of the member second end length, the diameter increasing away from the member first end, the member second end further having an interior; means for securing the sheet of material to the member second end; and means for receiving a tool within the second end interior, such that the member is rotatable, in either direction, by manipulation of the tool.
According to one embodiment, there is provided for windows in veneer walls having wood frame structure surrounding the window opening and concealed behind the veneer, a method for attaching one or more objects to the wood frame structure, comprising the steps of: boring a plurality of holes through the veneer, each hole aligned with a surface of the wood frame structure; inserting an elongated member through each hole, the elongated member having a flared end, the flared end being wider than the bored holes; fastening each member to the wood frame structure, by inserting a tool into the interior of each such member and manipulating the tool such that each such member is rotated, such rotation causing the flared end to substantially close the bored hole; removing the tool from the member; aligning one or more holes in each object to be attached with a fastened member; placing a fastener within each hole in each such object; fastening the each such object to such members by joining each such fastener with a fastened member.
According to one embodiment, there is provided a method for attaching a sheet of material to a first structure where a second structure is between the first structure and the sheet of material, comprising the steps of: boring a plurality of holes through the second structure, each hole aligned with a surface of the first structure; inserting an elongated member through each hole, the elongated member having a flared end, the flared end being wider than the bored holes; fastening each member to the first structure, by inserting a tool into the interior of each such member and manipulating the tool such that each such member is rotated, such rotation causing the flared end to substantially close the bored hole; removing the tool from the member; aligning each of a plurality of holes in the sheet of material with a fastened member; placing a fastener within each hole in the sheet of material; fastening the sheet of material to such members by joining each such fastener with a fastened member.
According to one embodiment, there is provided for windows in veneer walls having wood frame structure surrounding the window opening and concealed behind the veneer, a method for attaching a sheet of material to the wood frame structure, comprising the steps of: boring a plurality of holes through the veneer, each hole aligned with a surface of the wood frame structure; inserting an elongated member through each hole, the elongated member having a flared end, the flared end being wider than the bored holes; fastening each member to the wood frame structure, by inserting a tool into the interior of each such member and manipulating the tool such that each such member is rotated, such rotation causing the flared end to substantially close the bored hole; removing the tool from the member; aligning each of a plurality of holes in the sheet of material with a fastened member; placing a fastener within each hole in the sheet of material; fastening the sheet of material to such members by joining each such fastener with a fastened member.